The Will of the Sky
by cherrie27
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada, Vongola Decimo, was twenty-four when the mafia world was at its peak. It was the golden age of Mafia… until he vanished, never to be found. In a parallel world, a little boy met the missing Decimo. The little boy was the Tsunayoshi Sawada of that world. The will of the Sky is passed in the meeting that wasn't supposed to happen. Parallel&TYL AU.
1. Chapter 1

**The Will of the Sky**

Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada, Vongola Decimo, was twenty-four when the mafia world was at its peak. It was the golden age of Mafia… until he vanished, never to be found. In an alternate timeline, a little boy met the missing Decimo. That boy was Tsunayoshi Sawada of that time. Parallel Universe AU, semi-OOC.

**Prologue**

History books regarded a man of the Mafia world. His name was Tsunayoshi Sawada.

He was the boss of one of the most powerful and largest Mafia family in the world, Vongola. He was also the best boss that there ever was. He was kind, merciful and benevolent. He was also powerful and wise. He had open more treaties than all of his predecessors combined. He had also established business, created towns, and managed laws.

Everyone prospered with his rule. At only twenty-four, together with his guardians, he swept the world like a storm. His allies were also steadfast and were also part of different influential families – Millefiore, Cavallone, Shimon, to name a few. There were even rumors of his association with the Guardians of the Law – the feared Vindice.

Everything was peaceful, everything was kind. Problems had come and went but there had been no severe sacrifice.

It was the golden age of Mafia.

Until one day, Sawada Tsunayoshi – age twenty-four – vanished. His corpse was never found but his body was never found either.

The Arcobaleno, the Vindice, the Vongola guardians, the powerful Mafia families. Everyone searched for him but found no trace of the man. It was almost like his existence was erased but his achievements proved otherwise.

They hadn't found him but they are still looking.

And they would scour the entire world, the entire parallel universes to find him.

.

.

.

A small brunet was playing in the lone playground by himself. He was, unfortunately, left alone by his peers because to them, he was _weak. _And maybe he was, for he never did once manage to find anyone in their hide-and-seek or caught the ball when he was the it during their plays of monkey in the middle.

The little boy sighed to himself, he was all alone. _Again. _

That was, until he heard the silent gasps of pain. The voice was male, low and deep. The little brunet got scared but then he thought that the man must have been hurt.

_He needs to help._

Trembling and afraid, he went to the source of the voice. At first, he didn't see anything until he heard the voice. Closer this time around.

He walked to the source of the voice and screamed.

He found a man with chocolate brown hair and amber eyes. Lying in the floor with blood all over him. He tried to run away but managed to step on a twig. It made a noise and the attention of the bloodied man was on him.

The man look startled at first and his eye widened. He muttered between gasps, "A… parallel world?"

"Or is it," the man stood up shakily and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and when his eyes opened, it was bordering orange and a flame was on top of his head. He continued shakily as he approached the young brunet, "the past?"

He gave a sad smile to the trembling brunet that was frozen in his tracks. He poked the younger brunet's head as he continued, "I… am not supposed to be here…"

"This shouldn't have been allowed," his body seemed to be fading and he gave a dry laugh, "but I'll give you a headstart anyway, Tsuna."

The boy's eyes widened in recognition of his name. However, all thought process were momentarily paused as he felt a flame in his eyes. The man was fading and his consciousness was slipping.

Tsunayoshi Sawada was four years old…

And unknown to his naïve mind, he met his own self from a parallel future.

.

.

.

A/N: I miss KHR so much aaahh. And this is short but the later updates would be about 5k words or more. Read, review and subscribe!

**I am also looking for a beta**. Not that I have many problems with my grammar and stuffs but I want someone to keep on badgering me to update at least monthly. LOL. And someone to comment on my writing and hopefully polish it before I publish my story. If you want to be my beta, please review or pm me. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Will of the Sky**

Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada, Vongola Decimo, was twenty-four when the mafia world was at its peak. It was the golden age of Mafia… until he vanished, never to be found. In an alternate timeline, a little boy met the missing Decimo. The little boy was Tsunayoshi Sawada of that world. It's not a meeting that should have happened, but the will had been passed. Parallel Universe AU, semi-OOC.

**Thank you to Kuvica who offered to be my beta! She asks questions that really stirred the plot, please show her some love, too. **

**CHAPTER 01: THE BEGINNING**

**MISSING DECIMO WORLD**

The current world could not possibly exist without the Vongola Decimo - Neo Vongola Primo, the Saint of the Sky - Tsunayoshi Sawada. It was a unanimous decision between nations and Mafia families that the brunet had been an integral part of their lives.

After all, he did create cities, made up new laws, and opened treaties. All of which are for the betterment of the society and people in general. Tsunayoshi was a loving man - that was evident in everything he did.

Of course, there had been some uprisings in his earlier regimes but almost everything had been subdued peacefully. The man was wise though cunning at times but it was concluded that everything he had done was the better choice. After all, he was the sky. Open and all-powerful, and Vongola bosses had been famed for their wise judgments. The latest boss is not an exception.

That's why, at the current situation, Gokudera Hayato - also twenty-four - had decided to open up a meeting to find the boss. After all, he was never found despite the efforts of the Vongola Guardoans' search. Other families and corporation had made efforts as well, but for the time being, the best option is to work together as a single unit.

At the day of the meeting, Gokudera and Yamamoto was a bit surprised to see Byakuran flying inside Decimo's office through the window. His wings fluttered as he entered the room, white feathers from his wings fell – and he looked like someone from the heavens.

The white-haired male looked at the younger males - by two years or so? - and he gave them a friendly smile, "Hey, Vongola-kuns~"

He was floating in air as usual, with his wings aiding his flight. He sat cross-legged in the air and then before any of the two Vongola guardians present can say anything, he started, "I heard about the meeting. It's today, is it not?"

"Yes." Gokudera affirmed with a serious expression on his face. His lips was in a tight line as he added, "It's a meeting for the Tenth's rescue."

Byakuran nodded at that, that much he had expected and already knew. He looked at nowhere in particular and asked offhandedly with a wave of his hand, "Have you searched _everywhere_ for Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Of course!" Gokudera replied with an almost aggressive tone. He met the Millefiore boss' eyes fiercely as he further elaborated, "We've scoured the mountains, the rivers, the oceans and even the skies! We did everything we could but we just couldn't find the Tenth-"

"Hayato." Yamamoto cut off the silver haired male who was beginning to look pale and mad. For the first time since a long time, Yamamoto's eyes had an almost dangerous glint as he seriously regarded his observation, "I don't think that it's what Byakuran was trying to point out."

There was a pause and he met Byakuran's amused violet eyes. He asked for confirmation even though he already knew the answer, "Right?"

"I've always knew that you were observant, Yamamoto-kun," Byakuran observed with an amused and slightly awed expression. Waving his hand again and popping a marshmallow on his mouth - the marshmallow came out of thin air - he affirmed Yamamoto's conclusion, "You're right."

Byakuran knew that the Vongola guardians would move. After all, they were so eerily loyal to their boss. And so devoted to him, too, he thought as he remembered the search party that _all_ of the guardians partaken in. Even the tricky, sly Mukuro and the anti-social, aloof Hibari decided to make a search rescue on their own. Though eventually, every efforts had been in vain. The Decimo hadn't been found. No trace, nothing.

Byakuran also knew that different families and organizations had looked for Tsuna. After all, aside from the great reward that the family had been willing to produce, Tsuna had made a lot of allies that are friendly enough with him to look for him in such situations. They all failed, too.

Millefiore had joined the search as well but like the others, the large family failed.

When everyone was beginning to think that the search was a lost cause, this meeting was announced. It had greatly boost the morale - Byakuran knew that was good - but the loss would be great if they failed to make a definite plan.

And that's when a thought entered Byakuran's marshmallowy - but sly, inventive and genius - mind. Then he immediately flew here.

"What is it, then?" Gokudera asked amiably after he calmed himself enough. Like everyone else, he took the incident badly. And he was among those that were hit by the tragedy the most.

"Do you have a concrete plan?" Byakuran asked both guardians - because both of them had assumed the role of the right-hand man for some reason, a brief image of the Decimo with two right hands appeared in his mind but he waved the humorous thought for later.

Yamamoto was the one who spoke up. His eyes lost the dangerous glint - although there was still an edge to it - and he scratched his cheeks, "Not yet. We were just thinking of gathering everyone and forming the plan in the meeting."

"That's not good," Byakuran bluntly commented but there was no bite to his statement. He did have a serious glint in his eyes though, as he voiced out, "Without Tsunayoshi-kun, an idea like that is futile. Within the many families that will attend, it would be impossible to control every single one of them even if all Vongola guardians are present."

He paused and he added wisely, "If you don't know what to do, you'll end up wavering through every options - and end up wasting available time and energy."

"That's right." Gokudera finally admitted after a brief silence. It was moments like this that everyone remembers that Byakuran is a genius. He looked down, "But, we had no other options as of the moment."

Byakuran finally let out a chuckle. When he noticed the almost murderous aura of both younger males, he simply ate another marshmallow, "I'll help you out."

Yamamoto gave out a cautious laugh, "Are you trying to let us accept your option ahead of time?"

"Something like that." Byakuran said with a shrug. There was very few words to be spoken and the tension was high in the room. He gave out a grin, "But my option is definitely the best one."

Gokudera tried but he couldn't resist. He raised his eyebrow, "How can you be sure?"

"Don't you know what the extent of my powers is, Gokudera-kun?" Byakuran barked out a laugh - which was a feat since he was eating a marshmallow. His eyes glinted with his genius, "I can move through parallel worlds."

Both guys looked with sudden realization. If there was no trace of Tsuna left in this world, then... That must have been a possibility.

A parallel world.

**PRESENT WORLD**

At four years of age, a miracle happened to the young Sawada Tsunayoshi.

.

.

.

When his eyes closed shut as the older man - the one with the chocolate brown hair and similar amber eyes - started to fade into oblivion and nothingness, he heard the soft, gentle whisper carried throughout the winds, "My will... I transfer it to you, Tsuna of this world."

And then there was darkness.

.

.

.

He felt an overwhelming heat overtaking him. It was like his body was caught on fire or he was being burned alive. It was hot, scorching hot. He hadn't been to deserts but he thought that one would feel like this - with the insanely high temperature roving all over his body. In all honesty, he never experienced any kind of heat like this. He was only four, after all, and a sheltered, little child at that.

The whole place was engulfed in darkness. Pitch black darkness, it was even darker than a night sky filled with neither clouds nor stars. He tried to move his dainty, little fingers. He can feel them moving but he can't see it move. He thought that it must have been because his eyes were closed but he tried opening and closing it a few times that he finally accepted that his eyes were, in fact, open.

There was no sound to this place, too, and the only melody was his ragged, uneven breathing which was cause by this abnormal absence of light. He tried to move his feet and he walked. He walked and walked and walked with his tiny feet and he doesn't know if he's actually moving or simply walking in place. Within this darkness, he couldn't differentiate anything at all.

He doesn't understand anything at all in this place. It was scary and terrifying. Why was he having this nightmare - he wants to wake up!

His fears continue to pile up until a bright orange flame lit up out of nowhere. It appeared directly in front of him and the flame was large, its sheer intensity was beyond him

He felt his whole body tremble - from his feet to his head. He wonders what kind of dream was this, had he done something wrong that he had to undergo this nightmare?

Fortunately, the flame didn't move. But with its appearance came the appearance of other things. Among this other things was pictures, videos - memories - of event that were so vivid he can almost feel it.

_The first one showed a blond boy with green eyes running into what seemed like a town made of bricks. The boy was smiling, his lips curled upwards._

_It seemed like he was having fun, playing with his friends. Then moments must have passed, because the boy bid his friends goodbye._

_He ran somewhere in the streets and shouted, "Mama!"_

The accent seemed foreign to Tsuna but since he was simply a spectator, he watched in mute curiosity as the memory, the event, unfold.

_The blond boy turned back as soon as he entered their door. He gave out a loud scream, "NOOOooO!"_

_And then the memories focused on a dead woman, her blood flowing from her head where a gun shot must have collided._

_The tears of the boy, pure and clear, mixed with the blood of the mother, red and corrupted._

Little Tsuna's eyes widened. Small, fat teardrops fell from his eyes without him even consciously knowing it. He was terrified beyond belief at what he had saw. Even more, he had felt pity for the boy - who might have been his age - who lost his mother and he had felt remorse. To who that remorse was directed, he didn't know.

But what he did know, even in his childlike, naive mind, was that something like that was just inhumane. It shouldn't have happened.

_"__Someone should have stopped it."_

Tsuna's eyes widened - this time out of both confusion and shock. He had heard his thought being voiced out by an older man. The voice sounded familiar - there was a voice? Does that mean that he's not alone after all?

What met his questions were silence. The boy waited but didn't hear anything again. All he knew was that there might have been someone and that someone should have helped the kid in his memory.

He heard something shuffle somewhere and when his eyes looked around - or tried to, he doesn't know the effectiveness of his action due to the darkness - he saw the flame from before flicker in an almost ominous manner. Its intensity weakened and then increased then faded then bursted out even stronger than anything he had ever seen. What was even more unbelievable to his near-traumatized mind was that the flame seemingly went nearer to him, closing the distance between them.

Tsuna didn't know what to do, he feels frozen in shock from the weirdness of all the things that has happened. But then the flame was only an arm's length and for the first time, he thought that it must have felt warm. A good kind of warm.

With trembling hands and shaking fingers, he summoned courage deep within his subconscious. He took a deep, uneven breath and touched it. At first he flinched at the contact, thinking that he might get burned by the flame. Surprisingly, the flame did nothing despite its intensity. It was still there - that much Tsuna could gather - but it didn't felt like it was there. In fact, it didn't felt like a flame, it felt like a blanket of sorts.

_"Tsuna."_

When he tried to move his palm in the flames, he heard the voice. It was warm - just like the flame itself - and sounded familiar. It was a good kind of familiarity, like hot chocolates on rainy days. The voice sounded deep and gentle, and it let out a small chuckle in the darkness. The chuckle echoed in the darkness, in the oblivion.

Tsuna gulped as he felt his heart on his throat - and he knew that it wasn't right. He bit his tiny, pink lips and then he gathered up even more courage to ask, "Who are you?"

_"I'm you."_

The voice sounded so genuine that Tsuna would have believed it. But he knew better than to believe in lies that little children shouldn't believe in. Tsuna's eyes narrowed for a moment and there was subtle recklessness as he tried to voice out his observation, "You're lying."

The owner of the voice laughed this time around. It wasn't the kind of evil laugh, nor a dry one. It was a laugh that seemed to be filled with nostalgia and sorrow and Tsuna had no idea why it sounded like that.

Without warning, the fire began to grow stronger, burning a deeper orange as its intensity increased exponentially with every flicker it made. Surprisingly, Tsuna didn't feel like it was hurting or injuring him in any way. The fire grew and grew until it filled the entire darkness and oblivion with light and flames.

Tsuna closed his eyes shut to escape from the bright, glaring light that the flame was being emitted by the flame. When he felt that it was safe enough to open his eyes, he delicately opened one eye before the other. And then he saw something familiar. Someone.

It was the older man from before, with his chocolate brown hair and amber eyes. Unlike before, the man was clean and pristine. He was wearing a black suit with an orange tie around his neck. He had a glove in his hand and a ring that was glowing in one of his fingers. Tsuna blinked then he cried out in the pitched tone of his, "Y-you're the dying man!"

_"Dying man, dying will?"_The man said a dry chuckle as he gave Tsuna a warm smile - that was the best kind kind of smile that little Tsuna had seen in his four years of age.

_"But as I said, little Tsuna,_ _I'm you."_

Tsuna's amber eyes widened at that thought and he gaped, with his mouth wide open. He blinked his eyes twice and he managed to breathe out, "You're pranking me..."

_"Definitely me."_The chocolate haired man said with a grin creeping on his face. He moved closer to approach Tsuna and when he was closed enough, he ruffled the boy's head gently. His eyes narrowed a bit and a flame lit on his head, strong and bright.

Tsuna had no words to say because he doesn't understand this - this dream? - that he was on. So he simply stood, motionless and confused.

_"In all honesty, I don't think that were supposed to meet,"_the man said with a shrug of his shoulders. He met Tsuna's eyes with his own - and the little boy was surprised at how familiar and identical it seemed. A nostalgic air was beginning to build up around him as he admitted, _"I can also feel myself vanishing from this world."_

The man closed his eyes as he withdrew his hand away from the younger boy's head. When he finally opened it again, his eyes were flickering with a deep orange color - almost similar to the flame that was on his head. A flame started to flicker from his finger and crouching down to be at the same level as Tsuna's, he softly poked the boy's forehead.

And when he did, another image - video, memory? - started to appear once more before the little Tsuna.

_"I don't have any money!" A man in a business suit cried out as he looked at the smiling faces of the others that surrounded him._

_"Oh, you don't?" One of the man that surrounded him inquired with a smile. Suddenly, he pushed a little child in front of him and placed a sharp knife on the young child's neck. He gave a mock sigh as he let it pierce a little on the child's fair neck. He looked at the man in the business suit, "Someone has to pay the price."_

_The man's eyes widened with fear and horror. He let out his hand to reach the child but failed, and when the knife sliced through his neck, the man screamed loudly in the air, "MY CHIIIILD!"_

Tsuna paled at that as he watched the scene that was as horrible as the first one he saw. Tears were beginning to fall on his cheeks again, each drop bigger than the last and it slowly fell from his eyes, to his cheeks, to his chin. He shook his head and muttered with an expression that seemed too wise and foreign for a little child, "That's wrong!"

_Another image appeared, this time. It was a warfare. People were in all sides, each of them with weapons on their hand._

_They looked like military but maybe they weren't - they were in suits, after all. There was a silent but brief glare from both sides and without any words, a gun was shot._

_It continued on - the gun shots and violence - until one side became the victor. It would have been fine, but the victor wasn't satisfied with their win._

_They let out a fire that ravaged the corpses of their enemy. The smoke and a loud evil laugh filled the air._

"Stop it!" Tsuna cried out and finally closed his eyes in pain, pity and remorse. He was so young, he didn't have to see it. He shouldn't see it.

_"Betrayal, violence, a thirst for power that's so inhumane_," the older boy looked at him as he narrated. However, he did nothing to comfort him but continued on with what he was saying, "_If you follow the path that I had, you will have to inherit it. These sins, this darkness, you will have to carry everything with you."_

Tsuna's eyes began to flicker with tints and small dots of orange as he opened his eyes and met the eyes of the older boy, "I don't want it! Stop it!"

There was silence and finally, the man chuckled with genuine delight. He placed his forehead in the young one's forehead in some form of comforting the younger boy and he smiled, "_You are me, after all."_

He withdrew again and stood tall. He let out a deep breathe and let his finger touch the younger boy's forehead once more. The flame grew in intensity as the little Tsuna's eyes began to flicker with the same wavelength as the flame. The older man wistfully admitted,_ "I think that is my first time. To let someone succeed me."_

"_This is my will and I'm passing it to you, Tsunayoshi of this world." _The small flame grew even bigger and it felt warm on Tsuna's head - almost like it was a part of him. The man withdrew his hand once the flame filled Tsuna and he took a step back. He sent Tsuna one last, warm smile as he began to disappear again, his body beginning to flicker like a flame, "_For the moment, this will be our last meeting, Tsuna, and I hope that my parting gift will help you in your journey. You'll have an adventure once you grow older but I'm giving you a little headstart."_

The man closed his eyes after sending one, last nostalgic glance. As his body became flames that eventually died down, his voice resonated in the entire darkness.

_"Make the right choices, little one."_

.

.

.

**END**

**A/N: **Hi guys! I tried writing up to 5k words but it's just, I don't know, it was better to cut off here. So, happy holidays, everyone! I hope that you read, review and subscribe again J


End file.
